We propose to test the application of hypermedia for promoting screening and early detection of breast cancer women. We will develop a health education program that presents information on risk factors, warning signals, and screening techniques that can be implemented in outpatient settings. The goal is to increase motivation, knowledge attitudes favorable to screening behaviors and early detection. Our program proposes to combine internal and external attributions to evoke health protecting behaviors. We will do this by using hypermedia to present a health message attributes responsibility to the self (internal attribution), and by presenting the hypermedia technology in the health provider's setting (external attribution). We will use a multidisciplinary approach, teaming with specialists in public health and health promotion, breast health, health education, and hypermedia development. Hypermedia offers features that have been cited as being beneficial to improved compliance with screening procedures. Program content can be designed to present information in a way that is sensitive to the cultural norms of the target audience. Hypermedia is also self-paced and does not need to be viewed from beginning to end as is the case with video, which makes it adaptable to women's time constraints. Hypermedia would simplify the information gathering process related to breast cancer screening. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: We see potential markets in both public and private clinics, and women's health centers,. Other program implementations could be targeted at underserved sociodemographic groups. These might include employees at a worksite, members of a health maintenance organization, attendees at a meal site, residents of congregate housing, or clients at a local health department or community clinic. The product could be sold as an integrated workstation (hardware and software), or as a software product alone to the consumer market.